


Singing Carols And Listening To The Beating Of Your Heart

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarf, the cookies, the kiss ... now Derek and Stiles really have to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Carols And Listening To The Beating Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #14: Carols
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> (explanation about the lyrics used here in end notes)

_You said we need to talk, but here we are, sitting in a coffee shop, it’s been 42 minutes and 37 seconds and you haven’t said a word yet_ , Stiles thinks but don’t tell, because he’s not sure he wants to be the one starting the conversation.

In case you wonder, he knows how long it’s been because the Christmas Carol cd is playing the same song they heard when they arrived. And he knows the cd because he downloaded it. He loves Christmas carols. He used to sing with his mom and you could think he would have stopped loving carols but it’s actually quite the opposite. He cries sometimes singing her favorite but they’re still a great Christmas tradition.

Anyway, that’s not helping with the not talking situation here.

**…I may be rushing thing but…**

_You kissed me and I kissed you and what did it mean for you?_ All those words are rushing in his head but none are spoken yet.

**…we need a little…**

_Talk right now, we need to have this little talk Derek, just say something or I’ll…_

**… grown a little colder…**

But Derek doesn’t talk. He’s sipping his drink as slowly as he can because he has abso-fucking-lutely no idea what to say but…

**…it’s beginning to look a lot like…**

  _I dream about you every night and when I say dream I really mean not just wet but also fluffy the way I thought only teenage girls could dream, which might be worse. And when I say every night I really mean every minute of every day as well. So seeing you seating in front of me right now, I don’t know what to say, what to confess, it’s just_ …

**…the prettiest sight to see …**

They’re seated at the back of the coffee shop. It’s not that they don’t want to be seen, it’s just for privacy. Okay maybe a little for hiding because they’re not ready for everyone to see them like…

**…a pistol that shoots…**

The waitress comes to offer a free hot chocolate refill and smiles when they both hold out their mug at the same time.

-You’re so sweet, sitting like this, _she says_. I’ve always envied those couple comfortable enough around each other that they don’t have to talk to not feel awkward. _She pauses and smiles even more._ Let me know if you boys need anything okay?

She leaves without giving them time to respond.

-This silence is awkward, though

-Oh thank god, _Stiles sighs_. I thought it was just me

And that’s just what they needed to start the conversation.

-It was …

Derek pauses. He still doesn’t know what it was.

-I don’t know what it was actually, Stiles, I just…

-I don’t know either, _Stiles says_ , I never thought about you like that before but it just happened. Then again I’m only sixteen so it’s probably just a crush and I’ll be over you by next semester so why bother

\- Just a crush, right

Derek tries very hard not to blush but the fact that Stiles thinks about him as a crush just make his day. Yeah he’s so a teenage girl.

-So we should just forget about this all thing

-We should

Fuck. What was Derek thinking, hoping they could have something? Stiles’s just a boy. Not even legal. Eager for experiments but surely not in for the long haul. Everything about this is wrong.

-It was a mistake, _Derek says like he’s agreeing_

Though he knows his feelings are real, acting on them was actually a mistake. He hasn’t learnt anything, after all these years he thought he’d knew better.

-Yeah, just a mistake

-I should go

-hmm, me too

The thing is they may say the words and they may even try to mean them, but in the meantime Stiles has reached Derek's hand on the table and he’s brushing it gently with his thumb. Not something you do when you want to leave.

**…and there's a hand, my trusty friend…**

Now Derek moves his hand and their fingers intertwine.

-The thing is I'm a teenager and teenagers make mistakes. That's what they do, right?

Derek can only agree as he has already made a certain amount of mistakes in his life. Lying about who broke the window. Breaking the curfew to go to a concert out of town. Genuine childish mistakes. Except for the one he’ll never forgive himself.

Plus this time he already knows that there’s no way this is going anywhere. It’s just fun and kisses and casually holding hands in coffee shops. It’s a complete waste of time. It’s hopeless and shallow. A winter crush forgotten when summer comes.

They should just finish their chocolate and leave. Or maybe…

**…take a cup o’kindness yet…**

Nothing he tried before really worked so he wonders, why not try doing things differently this time?

-That’s what we all do, _Derek says_

So he chooses the mistake he’s making. Holding hands in a coffee shop mistakes. Kissing in the car before coming home mistakes.  Sneaking through the window to make out on the bed mistakes. Not hiding but not telling your friends yet about your relationship mistakes.

Best. Mistakes. Ever.

**… the days of auld lang syne…**

**Author's Note:**

> I included some Christmas carols lyrics in the parts where Derek and Stiles don't talk much and it's all they hear in the coffee shop. Songs are:  
> \- We need a little Christmas  
> \- It's beginning to look alot like Christmas  
> \- Auld Lang Syne


End file.
